Two out of Three Ain't Bad
by Tori-Raven
Summary: After multiple weeks of fighting, Rachel and Richard finally sit down and talk like adults. Rachel has been so cold to Richard that he is crying icicles; Rachel wants and needs Richard. But there aint no way she is ever gonna love him. But two out of three aint bad...right? Song based fan fiction, i highly suggest listening to "two out of three aint bad" by meatloaf while reading


Fan fiction kind of inspired by "Two Out of Three Ain't Bad" by Meatloaf.

 **Richard and I have been having the same damn argument for the past two weeks. I think he forgets how stubborn I can be. Just as I think he forgets how stubborn he can be. I need a cup of tea. I need to get my mind off him. I need to relax—cleaning up more broken glass doesn't particularly sound like a fun idea to me. I put down my book, and slip on my favorite hoodie…one of Richard's.**

 **Outside my bedroom door? Richard. To the outside world, he is Nightwing. The former Boywonder. My current complication.**

" **Oh. Rachel! I…I was just coming to see if you wanted to talk. I brought you some tea." I can feel his energy. He really does just want to talk. Not argue like we've been doing. I slowly step aside and take the tea. He walks in my room, and my door slides soundlessly shut behind him.**

" **Richard, what can I do for you?" I glide back to the edge of my bed; Richard pulls my desk chair to sit across from me.**

 **Richard looks clearly upset. It takes all my resolve to not reach out and pull him to me. But I can't love him. And I've told him this. It's been the cause of our argument. All I can do is want him and need him. But I can't ever love him. And it's killing me. He must be here to tell me we can't be friends any more…**

" **Rachel…we have been fighting a lot lately. Not talking. Baby, we can talk all night. But that Ain't getting us nowhere. I told you everything I possibly can. There's nothing left inside of here…I poured it on and I poured it out. I tried to show you just how much I care. I'm tired of words and I'm too hoarse to shout. But…you've been…cold to me so long…"**

" **Richy," I can't look at him. It hurts to look at him "All I can do is keep on telling you I want you. I need you. But there ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you…now don't be sad…cause two out of three ain't bad…Richy...you know I cant love you. If I feel love… My father will come back and destroy everything. I was born to be a portal. Not someone to love. I can't lie. I can't tell you that I'm something I'm not. No matter how I try. I'll be able to give you something…something that I just haven't got."**

 **I knew he was staring at me. I knew I had to look up…but I couldn't. I couldn't face him. I don't want to admit to him how I really feel. If I just say the right thing maybe he'll be hurt enough to leave. I just…I couldn't live with myself if something happened to him because of my bloodline.**

" **Rachel Roth." I had to look up at the sound of my full name. Richard never used my last name. He never used any of our last names. We knew each other's names, obviously, but we didn't say them. At least not often. "Rachel Roth, if you are going to keep on telling me that you want me, that you need me, but that you won't ever love me, and you expect me to believe that, you're the dumbest person I have ever come across. Even dumber than Wally. I want you. I need you. I love you. And I know you love me. So why don't you just admit it. We already got rid of your dad once; we can do it again."  
**

" **Richy…I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt because of me. If you got hurt because I sad those three words…if I said 'I love you'" My voice cracked on the last word. I'm so close to telling him how I feel. I can just say it. It should be easy! Kori made it sound so easy to say I love you. She and Aqualad said it all the time. Gar and Terra said it even more often. Hells bells, Cy had bee to say it to! Why can't I say these three freaking words!**

" **Rach, you have Titans East, Titans West, the Titans Auxiliary, The Justice League, and rouge supers who would help us save the world again. I love you. You love me. It's not complicated. You found your ruby among a pile of rocks. Please Rach."**

" **I want you…I need you…Two out of three ain't bad…but…if I said those words…you wouldn't blame me for what happens..?" I can't have him hating me. I need him.**

 **Thankfully he shakes his head at me. He knows what in going to say. He knows it before I do probably.**

" **Richard, I love you." The smile that lights up his face is bright enough to light up Jump, Gotham, and Watchtower.**

" **I love you too Rachel"**

 **Authors note**

 **Go listen to the song! It was my inspiration for the story, sooo I would really apreaciate it if yall would go listen to "Two out of Three Aint Bad" by Meatloaf**


End file.
